1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to solid state light emitting devices and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) with high light extraction efficiency and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness, which have promoted the wide use of LEDs as a light source.
Generally, an LED includes a substrate, an N-type semiconductor layer, an active layer and a P-type semiconductor layer arranged on the substrate in sequence. Part of light emitted from the active layer transmits to the substrate and is absorbed by the substrate; therefore, the light extraction efficiency of the LED is not as high as desired.
Therefore, what is needed is an LED and a manufacturing method thereof which can overcome the described limitations.